


What Master Wants

by wolfstargazing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Play, Guillotine, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maybe vore, Neck Fucking, Necrophilia, Smut, Taco Bell, Why Does This Exist, jesus can't save us, jk there's no vore uwu, no definitely vore, sibxisbciwudbcs, sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstargazing/pseuds/wolfstargazing
Summary: Regulus wants some Taco Bell, but Kreacher's being a tease...my friend and i wrote this. we regret nothing





	What Master Wants

Regulus black sat on his green and silver slytherin bed but he’s not at hogwarts #prankd.he glances around his room which is also green and silver and he runs his hand through his silky, black locks. He had been in a weird mood all day, and he just wanted to get some taco bell, and call it a night.

“Kreacher, bring my fucking taco bell right this second you little shit.” he scramed at the top of his obbess viking princess lungs. 

He was home alone, because his parents were at some death eater orgy, and his brother, Sirius was listening to 40 minutes of some random guy making animal noises, so he didnt have to worry about waking anyone up. 

He did a l i p b i t e and almost vored himself but that’s fine we love that for him *nom*. Suddenly his green wrinkly house elf kreacher appeared, and took regulus’s breath away. Kreacher was completly naked, and just looking at him had reguls’s troser snake hardening.

“Kreacher,” Regulus said, his voice trembling with supressed emotions, “where are your clothes?”

“Until Master gives Kreacher clothes, Kreacher is still master’s sex slave.”

Regulus, trying to not look like Kreacher’s under cooked chicken leg cock was affecting him swallowed hardly and asked “where is my fucking taco bell?” 

“Well, master, they couldn’t deliver here, because the house is untracable,” Kreacher said, “Do you know what else is untracable?” Kreacher dropped a rasin ass hand down to his bare crotch, and covered himself pitifully. 

“What is untraceable kreacher? If you dont tell master, master might have to punish you.”  
Kreachers eyes light up at the possibility of being punished.

“What if kreacher doesnt want to tel master.”

Regulus arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Then master will have to force-feed you taco bell until you choke.”

Kreacher lets out a small wimper at the thought of reguus’s hands forcing taco bell down his throat slowly cutting off kreachers air supply. 

Regulus reached under his bed, he pulled out some four-day-old taco bell from under his girthy bed. Kreacher creamed himself at the sight of the taco bell, letting out a whimper of desire.

“Kreacher you’ve been a bad boy,” regulus said as he walked closer, remembering to flick his wand towards the green house elf jiz on the floor. “I think you need a bigger punishmebnt.” 

Regulu then turned, and before kReacher could even figure out what was going on the four-day-old taco bell was now a massive guillotine. Kreacher shuddered, they’d done this before… Regulus would use the guillotine to cut off his fingers individually, and then fuck him until his asshole resembled a sinkhole. 

“What are we doing with the guillotine this time master re gulus?” he asked.

Regulus took a deep breath before he leaned down and whispered in kreachers ear “we’re going to put your head in it, and then im going to use your dead body however i please.”  
Kreachers dong ejackulated for the second time that night.

Regulus shook his head, tying to concentrate on the tqask at hand instead of getting distracted by how #reked kreacher looked. “Kreacher, must i force you to be decapitatd, or will you do it yourself?” 

Kreacher looked at the guillotine, he was trembling, his little knobbly knees were knocking together, and his wrinkled pig nose was twitching. He contemplated this for a moment. “Kreacher will do whatever master Regulus asks of him.”

Kreacher walked towards the gullitone and put his head underneath the sharp, silver, razor blade. Regulus raised his wand and cast a spell, and the blade fell. A sharp crunch and clang of metal rang through the air, and creachers blood splashed, covering reguus room in red.  
Regulus put his wand down, he walked over to Kreacher’s body and picked up his head. He thought for a moment about how much trouble the dumb little elf would be in for the mess. Regulus bit his lip, his trouser snake quivvered in its boots. It was quaking in its trouser snake boots. He leaned over and picked the head uo fro the ground. 

Regulus lets out a moan at th sight, and starts to poke his fingers into kreahers jugular. Blood squirts out, covering his face, and regulus pulls his fingers out an starts to lick them. The tangy, metalic taste of blood fills his mouth and he lets out another moan. His whole body now shaking with arousal. 

Regulus unzipped his jeans, freeing his erection. He held Kreacher’s head in one hand, and his dong in the other, he closed his eyes and eased himself into the bloody stump that Kreacher’s neck was once attached to. He wasn’t sure how this was working, since he had to work the head up and down, while he worked on keeping his thrusts in time to the beat of the song stuck in his head. 

When i dance they call me macarena *thrust*  
And the boys they say que soy buena *thrust*  
They all want me *thrust*  
They camt have me *thrust*  
So they all come and dance beside me *Thrust*

Regulus was getting close, and the fact that kreachers dead eye were staring up at him wasnt helping. The squelch of blood around his long penis nearly out noised his grunts. Suddenly he was coming. Semen shot up through kreachers head stump, some oozing out of his ears. Regulus pumped his length into the head until he was too sensitive to continue. 

Regulus moaned. “So this must be what it feels like to come!!” He looked into Kreachers eyes, they were glazed over, and milky, like the fluid oozing out of hs ears, glueing all the hair that stuck out of them together. He pulled his cock out of the head stump and caressed the dead elf’s cheek, it was cold, and the skin felt like wet tissue paper. 

He placed the big eared head onto his bed,and slowly began to clean up. He shoved the guillotine back under his bed, but decided to leave all the deep red blood, and his own jiz. He knew kreacher would love seeing the aftermath. He picked up kreachers dead corpse, quickly stroking the cock that was still hard, and placed that onto the bed aswell.

“Zippity zap, connect kreachers neck to his back.” he whispered, and slowly kreachers body became hole. 

Kreacher’s neck began to reconnect to his body; Regulus watched in awe as his little slave was put back together. He shuddered, a tingle running down his spine. What he’d just done had felt good, and he felt like he could face the world now. He stroked the top of Kreacher’s head, and thought about braiding the tufts of hair protruding from his ears, so he did just that, carefully braiding his ear hair until he felt the house elf stiffen and then wake up slowly. 

He kissed kreacher, carefully avoiding touching his neck as he knew it would be in a lot of pain. “You did so well, my good little sex slave,” he whispered into kreachers ear. “Master’s so proud of you.”

Kreacher trembled with happiness. “Did Kreacher please Master?” He asked, his voice was trembling with eagerness, and he wasn’t afraid to show Rreguls how far he’d go to plase him.

“Yes, Kreacher,” Regulus purred, trailing one of his fingers up the elf’s inner thigh. “You did please master.”

**Author's Note:**

> we are completely serious. reg and i are going down with this ship uwu


End file.
